


Last Stand

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Battle Buddies (Achievement Hunter), Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Ryan knows he has a lot to make up to Jeremy for the way he handled the situation with their former agency. He just didn’t expect Jeremy to take such ruthless advantage of his guilt over the matter.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Last Stand

Ryan knows he has a lot to make up to Jeremy for the way he handled the situation with their former agency. He just didn’t expect Jeremy to take such ruthless advantage of his guilt over the matter.

“Jeremy,” Ryan whispers, holding as still as he can to avoid detection as though it’s not too late for that. “Jeremy, I’m sorry.”

Jeremy shoots him a narrow-eyed look. 

He’s hurt, black eye from a hit he took earlier starting to form, other marks on his bare arms. Another low on his leg that’s slowed him down.

They’re surrounded, and the others are already gone. Bodies motionless where they fell. Some were necessary sacrifices, some unfortunate casualties of this brutal battle they’re not going to win.

Ryan’s latest plan, brilliant strategy, has failed them and it’s all come down to this.

He can hear noise beyond the ring of light they’re under. Hushed whispers and this unsettling laughter, giggling. Pitter-patter of stone-cold killers repositioning for the final blow they won’t see coming.

Jeremy’s head follows something Ryan can’t see, shoulders tensing, empty hands clenching into fists as he turns to look at Ryan.

“You know,” he says with a tired sigh. “There was a time I would have died for you, but then you pull shit like this.”

Ryan looks at him helplessly, all these words he’s never had the courage to say caught in his throat – and Jeremy lunges for him. Uses that compact muscle of his and the element of surprise to throw Ryan into the line of fire as a volley of projectiles come at them from the shadows.

Each hit hurts more than the last, and Ryan goes down in a tangled heap and a pained cry. The last thing he sees is Jeremy standing over him with an unreadable expression on his face.

=======

Jeremy stares down at Ryan’s body. Thinks he should feel something, but there’s nothing there. Numbed by the recent losses or something else, and Ryan just another casualty he doesn’t have the time or luxury to deal with.

Movement at the corner of his eye has him turning to look for the source.

Sees shadowy figures darting around him, fast and deadly as hell. They never had a chance, but Ryan had been so goddamned confident the way he always is. Certain he knew better and it’s fucked them over more times than he can count. Gotten them into scrape after scrape and somehow coming out the other side.

Not this time, though.

No.

“Just do it, you monsters!” he yells, head snapping around at a high-pitched giggle to his left. 

Soft scuff of someone trying to sneak up on his other side. Squeak of a sneaker he can’t pinpoint that has him wishing for something solid at his back.

“Come on!”

There’s a pause, ripple of silence that moves through the shadows, and then Jeremy gets his wish.

Yelps as the final attack happens, stinging pain that drops him to his knees and victorious cries as he falls, fate or destiny or some petty force that has him landing over Ryan’s prone form as everything goes black.

========

There’s an elbow in his kidney and dust in his mouth. He hurts like hell and -

“Are you okay?”

Ryan opens his eyes to see someone’s hit the lights, illuminating the battlefield and all its carnage. 

Bodies everywhere and spent projectiles.

Pained groans and quiet murmuring from the attackers checking on the fallen. Vicious killers, every one of them and merciless as anything.

And yet?

“No,” Ryan wheezes, because Jeremy’s elbow is still trying to gouge a hole in his side and the bastard doesn’t seem like he’s going to move it. 

There’s an annoyed sigh and a small foot kicking lightly at his leg. 

“C’mon,” the voice whines. “You guys promised us ice cream if we won.”

That. 

Yeah. 

That was a thing that was promised.

By Jeremy, who is still dead. Sprawled over Ryan after his dramatic death scene and milking it for all it’s worth to avoid ponying up the cash for the promised reward.

“Hey now,” Ryan says, shoving Jeremy off of him as he sits up and points at his body. “That was all that guy. Take it up with him.”

He can hear the others getting up, complaints from Geoff about his back and his aching joints and playing up his old man status to the nth degree for sympathy he won’t get here. Not from a bunch of little terrors who idolize the likes of Jeremy and Michael.

Ryan gets an impressive eye roll from someone who barely reaches his waist and a disgusted look the kid must have learned from Michael.

“Jeremy’s dead,” the kid says as though Ryan’s too dumb to live. “Dead people don’t buy ice cream.”

Well that’s a damn lie because you can loot dead people, but that’s not a life lesson he should be teaching Jeremy’s kids.

So.

“Go ask Geoff, he’s the boss of us,” Ryan says, and laughs as the kid scurries off to do just that.

Glances to the side at a low chuckle from Jeremy's supposed corpse in time to see him grin before he sits up.

“Geoff’s going to get you for that,” he says, examining the red marks left behind by the hail of dodgeballs that brought him down. “And Jesus, I don’t remember this hurting as much when I was a kid.”

To be fair, neither did Ryan. Part of the reason he allowed Jeremy to drag him into this bloody little war he’s waging with the kids who flock to the gym Jeremy volunteers at sometimes. He brought Michael in a while ago, and where Michael goes Gavin follows sooner or later.

And then Trevor had gone snooping, Matt drifting along behind him. Lindsay and Fiona just. Here one day, and the chaos that followed.

Jeremy dropping the least subtle hints at how great it would be if he had Ryan on his side for this climactic battle months in the making, and the disastrous results that got them all killed by Jeremy’s kids.

Horrible little goblins whose parents are looking for ways to keep them off the streets and getting into shit they shouldn’t. Monsters who won’t hesitate to kill if ice cream is on the line. (Take a terrifying sort of glee in it.)

Ryan shrugs, even though it pulls at these new bruises he’ll be dealing with for a while, because Jeremy’s kids don’t pull their hits.

“If he can afford a goddamn yacht he can buy ice cream for your little monsters.”

Another chuckle from Jeremy, and his hand inches away from Ryan's nose. Grin on Jeremy’s face as he hauls Ryan to his feet with ease, both of them turning at a burst of laughter and Geoff’s voice gone high and shrill and oh so indignant.

The kid who tried to shake Ryan down is staring up at Geoff, fearless as hell. Making demands that his army of hellions be paid for their victory.

Michael and the others are watching the negotiations, such as they are, in amusement as the kids around them move closer. Some still skittish with all the new faces Jeremy brought in for this particular battle, but starting to warm up to them. (Something to do with killing them, probably.)

Jeremy hums, his shoulder brushing Ryan’s arm.

“Thanks for playing along,” he says, sounding happy. “I know it’s kind of outside your comfort zone, but they love when you come down here.”

That wouldn’t be the case if they knew who he was, but they don’t. 

Just know him as one of Jeremy’s friends. An idiot who doesn’t know anything important, useful, so they need to teach him. Nice guy but real dumb, and Jeremy loves to play it up, laugh at Ryan’s expense as the kids bully him into learning how to play some game or other, pick up useful social skills.

“You’ve been watching Geoff’s terrible movies again,” Ryan accuses, because Jeremy brought the drama this time, didn’t he. “Also, since when were human meat shields a legal play in dodgeball?”

Jeremy’s _what are you talking about, Ryan?_ act would be more believable if the asshole wasn’t laughing, but sure, sure.

“Nobody plays fair in Los Santos, Ryan,” Jeremy says, like Ryan doesn’t know. “And come on, or we’ll miss the best part.”

Ryan watches Jeremy join the others watching Geoff lose an argument with a kid a quarter of his age and sighs because yeah okay. That’ll never not be funny, and also if they’re lucky they can squeeze some ice cream for both teams out of Geoff.

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with [this prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) again and I got one that had Person A and B as the last two standing survivors in a dodgeball game and another with the line "You know, there was a time I would have died for you." 
> 
> And then shenanigans? :D?


End file.
